


El Faro [Pricefield One Shot]

by bittxrsweetsoph



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, F/F, Videogames, episodio 4, pricefield, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittxrsweetsoph/pseuds/bittxrsweetsoph
Summary: El tornado ha llegado a Arcadia Bay, y Max y Chloe buscan respuestas acerca de sus poderes en el faro, además de una forma de evitar la catástrofe.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price





	El Faro [Pricefield One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es un fanfic y un final alternativo, escrito antes de que saliera el episodio 4 de #LifeIsStrange . No es nada oficial, y precisamente por la fecha en que fue escrito (en junio de 2015, antes de que se descubrieran algunos de los secretos) puede haber algún error sobre la trama.

Llevan días investigando, pero todo son callejones sin salida, así que deciden ir al lugar de la visión de Max, ese es ya el único lugar en el que creen que encontrarán respuestas.  
Max y Chloe entran en el faro.

CHLOE: ¿Me quieres decir qué coño hacemos aquí?  
MAX: Se que aquí está la respuesta... por aquí, estoy segura.  
CHLOE: ¡Un barco acaba de destrozar la parte de arriba del faro! Esto se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento...  
MAX: Los documentos que demuestran que él mató a Rachel, la respuesta a mis poderes, toda esta locura, ¡todo está aquí!

De repente una parte del techo cae y bloquea la entrada y las escaleras.

CHLOE: ¡Perfecto! Parece que el faro está de tu lado, habrá que buscar...

Después de un rato:

CHLOE: ¡Joder! Aquí no hay nada, sólo ratas (mirando a una rata muerta en una esquina).  
MAX: Quizá no...

Max tiene en la mano un extremo de una cuerda que acaba en lo que parece una trampilla en el techo.

CHLOE: No, no, no... ¿No eras tú la responsable?  
MAX: Cuando pase el tornado, seguiremos atrapadas. Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir.  
CHLOE: ¡¿Derrumbando el faro?! (Suspira) Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Max tira de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, y la trampilla se abre, pero la cuerda se suelta de ella. Las dos se miran, sonriendo. La trampilla está muy alta, así que Max se sube a los hombros de Chloe y consigue llegar a la planta superior. Se queda estupefacta cuando ve lo que hay allí: montañas de papeles, cuadernos, libros, archivadores... Y una puerta al fondo.

CHLOE: ¡Max! ¡Te recuerdo que sigo aquí!

Chloe le tira la cuerda a Max, que la ata a una viga. Chloe trepa y consigue llegar a esa habitación también.

CHLOE: ¡Joder!

Chloe contempla sorprendida los papeles.

CHLOE: *Igual Max tenía razón, y las pruebas de que ese capullo mató a Rachel están aquí, ¿pero dónde exactamente? *

Chloe sigue con sus pensamientos, pero Max no puede dejar de mirar esa puerta al fondo del cuarto. Max siente cierto magnetismo hacia ella, es como si algo la llamara, la obligara a entrar, pero... ¿qué habrá detrás? Camina hacia la puerta para descubrirlo; su mano acaricia el picaporte sin saber si detrás estará el asesino, los papeles de Rachel, la respuesta a sus poderes, si le fueron concedidos para salvar Arcadia Bay...

MAX: *Aunque está claro que, si era para eso, he fallado. Me he centrado en usarlos para cosas tontas; aunque también para ayudar a gente que me importa, Kate, Chloe, Warren...*

Vuelve a la realidad cuando se da cuenta de que Chloe está a su lado. Gira el picaporte y abre la puerta lentamente... En la habitación hay un escritorio, una ventana y una estantería, y en ella, archivadores con todos los nombres de personas desaparecidas de Arcadia Bay. Solo reconoce a Kelly y Rachel, ¡pero también hay una de Kate!

MAX: *¿Cómo es posible? ¡La salvé al volver al pasado! Pero este faro siempre me ha parecido raro, se me ponen los pelos de punta al pensar que ese sueño, en el que estoy al lado suyo, y el tornado lanza un barco que lo destroza se acaba de cumplir. Siempre he sentido como si este faro... tuviera algo que ver con mis poderes...*

Y un rato después se da cuenta de por qué: al buscar encuentran cigarros, pastillas, botellas que seguramente llevaron algo con alcohol, datos en esos archivadores que la policía nunca ha revelado, y lo más escalofriante: dentro del archivador de Rachel...¡una foto del entierro de William! Al volver al pasado, eso nunca ha pasado. Max se guarda la foto para que Chloe no la vea, pero de repente... Se oye un ruido. Parece el crujido de una madera.

MAX: ¿Has oído eso?

Chloe está tan enfrascada en la búsqueda de los documentos que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

CHLOE: ¿Eh? No... Te recuerdo que ahí fuera hay un tornado, y esto se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento. El ruido habrá sido un trueno o algo... ¡Venga, busca!

Max se pone a buscar de nuevo, pero sigue con sus reflexiones:

MAX: *Es como si aquí no pasara el tiempo, como si mis idas y venidas no importaran, pero no solo eso, es como si... a través del faro se pudiera ver lo que pasa en otras realidades paralelas o ir a ellas. Estoy hecha un lío... y encima ese maldito ruido...* (Alzando un poco la voz) ¿En serio no lo oyes?  
CHLOE: ¡Es verdad! Es como si... ¡aaahh!

El suelo del primer piso se ha derrumbado. Chloe tenía razón: Max no tenía que haber tirado de la cuerda.

CHLOE: ¡MAX! ¿ME OYES? ¡MAAAX! (Dice, mientras se le escapa una lágrima al imaginar lo peor).

Su corazón vuelve a latir cuando oye una voz que dice:

MAX: Chloe... Sí... Estoy bien.

Chloe se levanta a duras penas, y Max intenta hacer lo mismo, pero se da cuenta de que no puede. Un tablón de lo que había sido la estantería y un trozo de techo están posados sobre su pecho y abdomen. A Chloe, que se había acercado, se le vuelve a congelar el corazón cuando un riachuelo de sangre llega hasta sus zapatos. Lo único que consigue devolverla a la realidad es el ruido que hacen al crujir las pareces del faro, que cada vez están más débiles, como Max. El primer impulso de Chloe es intentar levantar lo que impide que su amiga se incorpore. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero pesa demasiado.

MAX: Esto se va a caer. Vete.  
CHLOE: ¿Y dejarte aquí? Nunca. (Contesta con voz rotunda y sincera)  
MAX: Tú aún puedes salvarte.

Chloe busca algo con lo que hacer palanca. Lo más fuerte y que más se ajusta a lo que necesita es una pata de lo que fue la mesa. Servirá. Chloe pone un extremo bajo la carga y... presiona con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Max está liberada! Pero tiene una herida en el costado. Está sangrando, pero no parece grave. Sobrevivirá... si salen de esta.

CHLOE: No te preocupes. Quitaré las piedras que bloquean la puerta y saldremos de aquí.  
MAX: Chloe, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Estamos atrapadas en un faro que se va a derrumbar, yo no me puedo mover ni retroceder en el tiempo, y aunque quites las piedras... no llegarás a la salida antes de que esto se caiga.

Chloe se da cuenta de que Max tiene razón; es su hora y no pueden escapar. Se sienta a su lado y suspira.

CHLOE: Lo siento. Yo te metí en lo de Rachel y ahora...  
MAX: Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. (Le da la mano. Está ensangrentada, pero a la peliazul no le importa).

Las dos se quedan durante unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando.

CHLOE: Max, que... quiero que sepas que... aunque vayamos a morir, no existe otro lugar donde prefiera estar (dice mirándola a los ojos y apretando un poco su mano, pero sin hacerle daño).

Max se acerca lentamente a Chloe. Sus labios están cada vez más cerca, y más cerca... y se funden en un apasionado beso. A Max ya no le importa el dolor y Chloe siente un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, y ambas se dan cuenta de que en ese momento ya no les importa el pasado, ni el futuro, sólo el presente, estar una junto a la otra.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que he publicado este one-shot ahora porque es ahora cuando me lo he encontrado (estoy trasladando todos los fanfics que he publicado en otras redes a AO3), pero lo escribí antes de que saliera el capítulo 4, como en junio de 2015. A esa fecha no sabía cómo acabaría Life Is Strange ni los giros argumentales que hubo después. Por eso hay cosas que no encajan.  
> PD: este fue el primer fanfic de todos que escribí, y sé que es MUY malo, pero le tengo mucho cariño por eso y porque trata de una historia que nunca olvidaré: la de Max y Chloe.
> 
> Si te ha gustado, tienes otro fanfic Pricefield en mi perfil, "La Graduación", donde, meses después del final bay>bae, el día de la graduación de Max, recibe una visita inesperada...


End file.
